The technology relates to a display device for a vehicle.
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a driver is seated on a driver's seat in a passenger room, and operates a steering wheel, an accelerator pedal, or a brake pedal, or other equipment, to drive the vehicle.
For purposes of reduction in a burden on the driver, the vehicle provides display of route guidance on a liquid crystal display, or adopts a drive assistance system, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-263839.